


Podfic: Towels

by HufflepuffBetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: WAV, Babysitting, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple, One Shot, Parent Bughead, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bughead - Freeform, dad jughead, married bughead, mom betty, uncle reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBetty/pseuds/HufflepuffBetty
Summary: 12 minute podfic of married Bughead fluff."A snippet of a day in Betty and Jughead's life as they buy towels."





	Podfic: Towels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Towels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932837) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> This story was written by the fantabulous Jazz, who goes by makingitwork on AO3 and typing123 on Tumblr.
> 
> I love any and all comments! Talk to me here or on Tumblr, my handle is Hufflepuff-Betty.
> 
> Also, guest starring Newman, my overexcited boston terrier who wanted to huff at my computer.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/19a1xfjJXB1zeQrz56FK-DSv4P8X6uYBO/view?usp=sharing


End file.
